Savage Comics 6
by D
Summary: Jennifer Walters heads home to discover some things are best left alone...


She-Hulk

A Titanic Tale Told in the Timely Fashion!

You Can Always Go Home, But You Can Never Go Back…

            On the Texas/Oklahoma border

The old truck rumbling down the unpaved road wasn't of much importance. The two figures inside the vehicle, on the other hand, were another story. 

            The driver, an old man who fit the saying 'salt of the earth' to the proverbial T, was humming some nameless tune as he shot a glance to the other passenger; a young brunette woman. As they passed a pock marked wooden signpost, the woman grew anxious and signaled the old man to stop. "It's ok, you can let me off here". The man looked at her with total indifference as the truck slowed to a stop. "Watch yourself little lady; things have been getting pretty bad around" he quickly spoke as he eyed the woman exiting the cab of the truck. "I know" she softly replied as she started walking towards the small town off in the distance. As the truck roared away in a hale of dust, the woman sighed. "Well Jennifer, you always knew you'd end up back here…"

            The first building she saw was little more than a simple wooden shack with the words 'jail' painted on, although the elements had done a rather good job into the reducing the word to 'ail'. A stray barking interrupted her thoughts. Approaching the building, Jennifer could see a lanky figure reclining in a wooden chair by the doorway. "Zapper?" she asked aloud as the figure noticed her. "Jenny? Darn it girl, where have you been?" the man in question half asked/half shouted as he rushed forward and enveloped Jennifer in a hug that could have bent steel. 

            "Easy Zap, easy!" Jennifer said between gasps. "Sorry" Zapper said as he stepped back, allowing Jennifer a chance to finally get a good look at just what the man was wearing-a small bronze badge with the word 'sheriff' etched on it. "Zapper, you're the sheriff? But where's daddy?" Jennifer asked; a look of fear creeping into her eyes, along with something else Zapper failed to see.

            Sighing, Zapper took his hat off and looked away. "I'm sorry Jen. Your father retired about six months ago. Mr. Millar said this town needed some fresh blood, and what with all the attacks…" "Attacks? What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked, her fear now quite present in her voice. "Well, I suppose you would have found out sooner or later. About a year ago, just after you left actually, some damn lunatics started showing up after sunset and attacking anyone they could get their hands on." He almost spat as he recalled the horrors the town had gone through. "Nobody would step forward, and we didn't know how to fight them. People started getting scared and moving away, and Millar blamed your father for the gang's actions." Zapper finished. "The few folks that stayed voted me in as new sheriff." 

            Taking the news in stride, Jennifer looked around the dusty streets. "Where is daddy now?" Zapper, upon hearing her question, hung his head low. "I don't know exactly, but you can check out the saloon. He's usually there". Jennifer barely managed to find the strength to acknowledge his answer as she silently headed towards the main strip.

Meanwhile, several miles west of Ulster, Ireland

            To a causal observer, the lush Irish countryside was a true marvel. Rolling green as far as the eye could see, and very little by way of all those modern annoyances such as telephone wires. Of course, the two women currently hiking through the rough in the middle of the night were less impressed by the scenic beauty and more by weather worn rock sitting by a small stream. One of the women; a tall raven haired beauty who men called 'Warrior Woman', usually right she broke something vital of their anatomies, slung her knapsack down and gripped the stone. 

            "At last! We found it, now we can leave this wretched hellhole and get back to civilization!" she cried in relief as her partner, a younger woman with short-cropped blond hair known as 'The Blitzkrieger', looked on. "I'm not so sure. Our orders did say we had to find the marker, but also retrieve the contents inside." 

Warrior Woman shot a look at the younger woman that could have melted a bank vault. Sighing, she dug around in her sack until she pulled a series of manuscripts out and started to translate the writing on the marker…

Back in the states

            Jennifer waited outside the saloon, the order of stale beer assaulting her nostrils. The stench of dried sweat hovered in the air, which brought to mind the thought of chicken being fried. Willing herself the strength, Jennifer pushed open the old swinging door and entered.

The inside was mostly empty, with only the bartender polishing a glass and an older man sitting slumped over on a corner stool. Glancing around, Jennifer turned to leave, but she stopped in her tracks when the older man raised his unshaven face and spoke: "Well, look who came crawling back." He slurred as he tried to stand up.

            Turning back towards the bar, Jennifer stopped to look at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall, checking for any tell-tell signs of green or gray on her skin. Finding none, she walked towards the old man. "Hello Daddy."

The old man slurred out something that might have been a sign of greeting. After several seconds of trying to maintain his balance under his own power, the man decided to give up the fight and sigh back down. "So, little Jenny finally decided that's she good enough to come home?  Did you get kicked out, or did you get knocked up?" he said as he started to laugh.

Jennifer clenched her fist but held her temper. "No. I'm on leave. I just wanted to see how things were, not that you care." The elder Walters snorted and raised his glass "You're right; I don't." 

            That last statement was the figurative last straw, as Jennifer felt the change coming over her once again. Stumbling back, she hurried towards the door as her father yelled catcalls behind her.

Rushing out into the road, Jennifer raced towards the alley behind the building. As she cowered in the shadows, she failed to notice the shape behind her…

Back in Ireland

            After hours of sitting in the mud and peat, Julia finally decided to handle the ancient marker in the most efficient way she knew: she grabbed the old stone by its base and with one mighty heave, ripped it from the ground and hurled it far overhead. "Wonderful display sir, but since the directions to open the cave door were written on that stone, what are we suppose to do now?" the Blitzkrieger asked. 

Almost in response to her statement, a loud groaning noise the countryside. Looking around, Julia almost cried with joy as she saw a large boulder split in two to revel a hidden cave. Turning to her companion, she brushed it off, "See? I know exactly what I was doing." She said matter-of-factly, as they entered the cave just in time to avoid a sudden thunderstorm that had suddenly come out of nowhere.

Back in the States

            Hearing a noise behind her, Jennifer turned around in time to witness a man dressed in a dime store cowboy outfit leaning up against the wall. "Well, ain't you a pretty filly?" he spoke in a strangely accented voice as he moved towards her. 

            "Get away!" Jennifer shouted as she felt her dress begin to rip. The man continued to move towards her, his face perfectly oblivious. Raising his hand, he extended his hand towards her. Before Jennifer could question the meaning behind his actions, a clear gas shot out of the man's fingertips. "Chloroform!" Jennifer gasped, the effects of the gas already beginning to take their toll. 

            The alleyway spinning, Jennifer managed to take a handful of steps before the ground rushed up to meet her…

An undeterminable amount of time later

            Conscious, not unlike a delinquent teenager, slowly crept up into Jennifer's mind. Slowly sitting up, and getting a major dizzy spell as she did, Jennifer looked around her surroundings. She was in a bare cell, with only one iron door leading in or out. 

"This is getting to repetitive" Jennifer tried to say and she struggled to move. The air around her smelled funny, and the ground wobbled as she walked. "Maybe I'll just take another nap before I escape she thought as she sat down on the floor and passed out.

Back in Town

Zapper slowly cleaned his pistol as he watched the sun set. Staring at the badge sitting on his desk, he softly whispered to himself: "This has to stop." 

Putting the badge on, he stepped purposefully over to a small rack containing rifles of various calibers and looked them over. "This is the last time that crazy fool is going to get away with this!" he swore as he picked a freshly polished Winchester. 

Ireland 

            "Gott, what died down here?" Julia gasped as she pressed her hand to her mouth. The cave had lead to a series of tunnels which the two were now busy trying to find their way in the dark with the Blitzkrieger generating a small bit of light from her fist. "Who knows; Are you sure the stone said to go this way?" she shot back as she saw the tunnel come to a dead end before her. 

As Julia stepped forward, the two were answered by the ground beneath them opening up and plunging the pair into darkness.

Back in the States

            Once again, Jennifer slowly felt conscious stirring inside her. Opening up her eyes, she was shocked to see that she was no longer in the cell, but an ornate dinning room. She noticed that her previously plain dress had been replaced with a shockingly hideous 'cowboy' type outfit that was decked out with gaudy sequins and two tin pistols strapped to her hips. She also noticed that the sun had just finished setting as she heard a 'whoosh' behind her followed by perhaps the strangest sight she had ever seen:

A wrinkled old man riding a wooden pony

            Turning to her, the old man hopped off of the toy with a speed that belayed his years and gave a courtly bow. Still looking down, the old man spoke softly, his deeply southern accent giving away no trace of emotion: "I'm sorry you are here Miss, but you can't interfere with my-" he said as his voice suddenly stopped. A mad cackling filtered in through somewhere as solid bands of steel shot out of the chair's sides and wrapped Jennifer tightly. "Naughty! You can't play with me yet!" the voice howled in-between laughter. 

            "Who are you?" Jennifer shouted, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt her dress becoming tighter. The voice simply laughed again as the room was suddenly plunged into darkness…

Ireland 

            The Blitzkrieger was already up and using her powers to light the small cavern. Before her and the still groggy Julia was a large oak door with a rusted metallic ring set into the center of it. "I suppose this is it?" she asked as Julia climbed to her feet and gripped the ring in one hand.  

            "It's so close! The most perfect weapon in the world is just beyond this door!" Julia shouted as she tore the door off with tug. "I'll be more impressed with it when we get out of this rotten hole" the Blitzkrieger murmured under breath as they walked through the door. 

Back in the states

            As Zapper walked out on to the still hot asphalt, he heard the sound of galloping coming from down the road. "Oh no" he swore as he hurried back inside the office and readied his rifle.

            From around the corner he could see the source of the noise; at least a dozen men decked out like extras from some Roy Rogers two realer. The men were blazing away at everything in their path with old-fashioned pistols as their mount's hooves sparked on the pavement. 

            Readying his rifle, Zapper took careful aim at one of the men in the center and squeezed his trigger. The man barely blinked as the bullet tore through his chest. As he toppled off his horse, the rest of the riders came to a stop. With dawning horror, Zapper saw the man he had just shot rose up and joined his companions as they marched on his location…

Inside the ballroom

            Jennifer tried to calm herself down, but it was no use. She was changing into the She-Hulk and for some reason she didn't mind it this time. The silken material of her outfit couldn't hold up to her body's new dimensions as her nipples ripped through the sequined top. The steel bars (and indeed the chair itself) seemed to shrink on her as her body continued its growth. The old man was still kneeling in front of her but he made no sound as Jennifer's skin started to darken to the familiar gray and her hair cascading down her shoulders 

            "Let…me…go!" she roared in between grunts as she strained against the restraints. The steel bands warped around her torso and legs seconds before snapping directly in two. The old man was seemingly unfazed by all this as Jennifer stood up, her clothes now falling off of her statuesque frame. 

            "Hey" the She-Hulk asked as she nudged the man with her foot. She was somewhat surprised when the man's head popped off and bounced on the rug like a rubber ball. "What the hell?" she said as the head continued to bounce away form her. 

            Shrugging her massive shoulders, the She-Hulk walked away from the head. "Alright Jenny, what have you gotten me into this time?" she whispered to herself as she stepped up to the only door in the room and ripped it off of its hinges. 

            Tossing it aside, the She-Hulk stepped boldly through the door into the other parts of the house. 

Ireland

            Past the door, the two women were surprised to find that the inner room was already lit with torches. But the biggest surprise was the large stone pillar set in between the rows of flame.

 Extinguishing her fist, the Blitzkrieger looked on in awe at the monument. "Is this what we're suppose to find?" she asked as Julia stepped forward and began to read the symbols carved across the stone. 

            "Yes, inside this is the weapon that will crush the English!" she cackled as she reared back with her fist and drove it deep into the stone. The old monument gave way before Julia pulled her fist back in shock-her hand was wet. 

            "What?" she said before water began to pout out of the hole she made. Cracks began to appear rapidly around the hole and the entire pillar started hum. 

"I think this was a mistake" the Blitzkrieg spoke as the pillar suddenly shattered, blinding the two woman with what had to be several centuries of dust and who knows what else.

Back in the states

            As the She-Hulk stepped into the room, light suddenly flooded the place, which blinded the Amazon. As the spots faded, she saw that the room was decorated in a style similar to the room she was just in.

            Old western relics were carefully placed around the room, as were mannequins decked in 'cowboy and Indian' style clothing. As she stepped forward, one of the mannequins which was dressed in a full-scale replica of the uniform worn by General George A. Custar (complete with authentic arrow wounds) suddenly jumped out of it's display case and made a mad dash towards the door. "Hey, I want to talk to you!" she snarled as she easily smashed any objects that got between her and the rapidly retreating form. The figure didn't stop running, but the She-Hulk did. "Hell with it. Whatever Jenny got herself into it, it doesn't concern me anymore. I'm out, and I'm going to make the most of it". She said aloud as she leapt into the air and broke through the ceiling. The strangely dressed figure, his features hidden by shadow, tossed a blond wig and red scarf onto the floor. "You'll pay for breaking my toys, oh yes, you WILL pay…" he muttered to himself as he went back into the interior of the house. 

In town 

            Zapper had had better nights. The cowboys so far had been rather resilient to bullets. Despite multiple shots to the head, not one of them had actually slowed down. As the cowboys broke through the door and reached for him, Zapper was surprised when a loud 'boom' filled the air and most of the cowboys fell down. 

Looking outside, he should have been shocked to see a large muscular (and nearly nude) gray skinned woman emerging from a sizable hole in the middle of the street. Of course, after seeing a man take a shotgun blast to the face and get up, nothing surprised him at this point. 

The She-Hulk looked around at her surroundings, a bewildered look on her face. "What, what is this place? It seems so familiar" she thought to herself, unaware that several large with large gaping wounds in their heads and torsos were advancing on her. 

            She became aware when a startled male voice shouted "hey ma'am look out!"

The cowboys never stopped their advance, but she didn't care. "Judging from the holes, I'd say you guys weren't exactly human. Shame, I really wanted to bust some real heads tonight. Guess I'll have to settle for you wind ups instead" she chuckled as she grabbed the nearest one by the shoulders and slammed him headfirst into a light pole.

The body twitched spastically as its head wrapped around the pole. Smoke began to pour from the neck and various bits of machinery were exposed as she tore away large chunks of clothing from him. The sight of their comrade's head now looking like a more like an Mae West's bust spurred on the rest of the cowboys. Surrounding her, the gang turned their guns on her; but Zapper was amazed as the bullets bounced off her skin. 

            Standing in the crater with a bored look on her face, the She-Hulk just stood still as the cowboy's guns were emptied into her hide. When the pistols all 'clicked' she smiled. "Alright boys, let's end this" she said as grabbed the nearest one and proceeded to swing the man with a form that would have done Ty Cobb proud. 

            Within seconds, the cowboys lay scattered about in broken piles of mechanical junk. Now, with one threat removed, Zapper suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that there was now a large and damn near indestructible woman standing only a few meters from him. "Oh heck" he said as the woman turned her attention towards him. Stomping her way out of the hole, he noticed that she was grinning broadly as she made her way towards him.

            Zapper, who had the benefit of a having a lifetime of reading science fiction novels pass before his eyes, could only think of one rational as the She-Hulks tomped towards him. 

"We've been invaded by aliens!" he shouted as the gray skinned woman tore the door to the sheriff's station off by its hinges. "We have?" the woman asked, a puzzled look on her face. "Um, I mean, welcome to Earth!" Zapper quickly said, desperately trying to look at the woman in her eyes and not to let his eyes wander. 

The She-Hulk looked down with a mildly amused look on her face. "I'm not from outer space little man. But, I think you might have something I need" she said, cocking one hip and pouting her full lips together. 

The lump in Zapper's throat was quite visible as he tried to find the words to say besides a muttered "thank you God". 

Ireland 

            As the dust cleared, the two women managed to see amidst the rubble the lithe form of a young woman clad in a rough hewn brown dress. The woman stood barely eye level with the Blitzkrieger's shoulders. Speaking with a heavy accent, she said: "Who might ye be?"

            Julia stepped forward; squaring her shoulders back, she looked down at the seemingly young woman with a look of disdain on her face. "We seek the Fomorians. You will lead us to them."

At the sound of Julia's voice, a look of intense sorrow swept over the girl's face. "Then you've gone on a fool's errand. I am the last of them." The girl said as tears began to flow down her face.

            Julia's fist shook in rage as she turned to the Blitzkrieger. "Worthless! All worthless!" she growled as she pounded her fist into the cavern wall. The girl looked at them with a puzzled look on her tear-streaked face. "Why would ye be seeking my people?" she asked, the tears stopping as her face took on a darker tone. 

            "Best to make the most of this disaster". The Blitzkrieger thought to herself as she approached the girl carefully. Clearing her throat, she looked down into the girl's eyes and smiled. "We needed you people's aid. You see, we are from a land called 'Germany', and we are under attack by the British. With your people's aid, we thought to right the wrongs committed by the Britons and restore your country back under it's rightful rulers after they helped us repel the invaders."

            The girl's face brightened considerably when she heard the statement. Bowing, she clasped her right hand over her breast and spoke: "Then ye have my allegiance. The house of Bres will aid ye in your quest. By Eriu's hair, I will have revenge for what my land has gone through!" she swore as the earth above their head suddenly rumbled then spilt to revel the night sky. 

            Standing up, the girl grabbed Julia's and the Blitzkrieger's hands and flew up towards the heavens. 

Julia, her mouth agape, could only stare as the Blitzkrieger winked and mouthed: "Sometimes you get more flies using honey", or words to that effect. 

Back in the states

            Zapper, his vision momentarily blinded by the sight of the large naked breasts in front of him, slapped the side of his face in an effort to concentrate. Looking back up, he did his best to look the impossibly tall woman directly in her eyes. 

            "What I need little man, is directions. Where am I?"

She had to repeat herself a few times as Zapper tried to come up with the proper thing to say. "Um, you're in, well, the town is called Kraft ma'am." 

            If she was impressed by this revelation, she didn't let on. "Alright, now I know where I am, now for this-what were those things I just smashed?" she asked as she jerked a thumb towards a still twitching pile of metal and cloth. 

"Well, I thought they were just farmhands working for Mr. Millar. Guess I was wrong. They've been raiding the town damn near every night and shooting up anyone who got in the way. The old sheriff quite, and well, it's been like this ever since."

            Zapper failed to notice the stiffness that appeared in the She-Hulk's frame as she heard the word 'sheriff'. Nodding her head, she turned around and went back outside. 

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he shouted after her.

            Without even bothering to turn around, the She-Hulk shot back: "Leaving this dump." Zapper, ever one to risk his life, retorted. "But you can't!"

Maybe it was the volume of his voice, or maybe she just hadn't had someone tell her no; in any event she stopped short of leaping away and looked at the lone sheriff. "What did you say?" She said, slowly drawing every syllable out. 

Zapper, his eyes wide and his knees shaking, looked the gray skinned Amazon directly in the eyes. "I said, you can't go. There are still some innocent people here. Please, with your strength I know we put a stop to this nightmare!" he added pleadingly. 

After what seemed hours, during which Zapper could have sworn he saw his entire life flash before his eyes again, the She-Hulk casually shrugged her shoulders. "Alright." She said as she turned back to face him. "Where do we go?" 

            Zapper, confidant for once in his life, stood tall. "Just follow me!" he said as he raced around back to where an old plow horse was left tied up.

While a ways down from the action

            Morris Walters spat as he looked on at the carnage. "Damn fool is going to get us all killed…" he mumbled as he withdrew a polished Colt Peacemaker from a side holster and twirled it around his finger. 

Ireland 

            As the three women sat down, the young woman stood up and stretched. "Ah, it feels good to be in touch with my home again!" she shouted as she sat back down and started to loosen her clothes. 

            "What are you doing?" Julia demanded, "We must hurry if we are to meet with the sub to take us back home!" 

            The girl looked at the two German women with a puzzled look on her face. "Sub? I know not what ye speak, but if it's a ride ye be needing, then say no more!" she beamed as she finished removing her outer garments. 

Wearing only woven cotton undergarments, the girl closed her eyes and started to softly chant in some language that no human had probably ever heard in a millennium.  

            "This is pointless!" Julia hissed as she balled her fist. "This whelp is making too much noise, and those damned Invaders might appear any second!" 

            The Blitzkrieger waved her hand in an attempt to calm Warrior Woman. "I'm sure this has a point." She said calmly as she suddenly noticed a change in the girl. 

The girl's face took on a look of intense concentration as sweat started to from on her face. The Blitzkrieger noticed with some perverse fascination that the girl's nipples had suddenly become more erect than they were a few seconds ago; indeed it looked as if they were about to rip their way out of their binding.

The girl's legs began to thicken as muscle and sinew started to rapidly grow undernenth her skin. The veins in her arms started to throb as her arms widened. 

            Her biceps swelled outward, neatly ripping the cotton on her arms right down the middle. Her ever-widening cleavage produced what at first was a small rip in the center of her shirt but it quickly bloomed into a full-blown hole as her now massive breasts neatly shredded her top beyond all recognition. The lower section of her outfit had also quietly ripped in two thanks to her rapidly expanding thighs and buttocks. 

Standing up (and letting the few tattered cotton strips fall to the ground) the girl brushed her now white hair out of her eyes and looked at the two women. Julia had to whistle low as she saw the now nearly 10 foot high woman staring down at them. "Let us be off" she spoke as the wind started to pick up. 'Pick up' may not have been a strong enough word to describe the weather, as the wind become so violent that both Julia and the Blitzkrieger felt themselves suddenly lifted off the ground and hurtled into the sky.

Back in the states

The She-Hulk tried to contain her laughter as she saw the young sheriff trying to look imposing on a horse that probably should have been turned into paste ages ago. Finding herself unable to do so, she let loose with a near eardrum rupturing laughter.    

Zapper, downcast, looked at the larger woman and sighed. "Well, it's the only horse I got. How else are we going to get to Millar's?" he said testily.

With a dismissive wave of her hand, the She-Hulk simply grabbed a now very startled Zapper and slung him over her shoulder. "Like this!" she said with a grin as she leapt high into the air. 

As Zapper watched the ground beneath rapidly shrink away, he suddenly thought back to the old pulp novels of his youth and of the Saturday's spent at the local matinee watching Flash Gordon serials. "Oh dear God I've wasted me life" he said in breath as he clutched large handfuls of gray flesh. 

Morris Walters, as he saw the sight of Zapper and the large stranger fly away into the night, slowly withdrew a large flash from his pocket and took several long swigs from it before putting it back. "I'm getting too damn old for this." He spat as he urged his own horse after the two figures fading away in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, high in the air

The She-Hulk tried to calm herself down as her jump propelled her and the man named Zapper through the air. But a familiar voice kept horning in as she saw the ground rising up to meet her.

"What do you think you're doing?" the shrill tone of Jennifer Walters voice said as it sliced through her head. 

Hitting the ground with a thump, the She-Hulk dropped Zapper and fell to her knees. "Stop it!" she said through gritted teeth. "We need a plan! All you're going to do is get us killed! Besides", the tone becoming rather sarcastic, "I don't like the way you've treating Zapper"

Livid, the gray Amazon could all but see the smirk on Jennifer Walters face. "I'll show you!" She bellowed as she lashed out at whatever was near by. 

Which was a shame for Zapper, as he took a glancing blow from the same said lashing out. Seeing the young man's head whip backwards and his body crumpled undernenth him, the She-Hulk suddenly felt incredibly dizzy as she rushed to his side. "No, not now!" she wailed as she saw her hand beginning to shrink back to its original size. 

Collapsing in the dirt, the She-Hulk raged against the ground as her body stated its change once again into the petite from of Jennifer Walters. "No, not this, please" she said, her voice going from angry to pleading within an instant. Falling to the ground, she started to beg to the night sky as she felt her mind slipping. "Please, don't let" but her words were lost as the now nearly nude form of Jennifer Walters rose up from the barren landscape. 

"Ow, what oh my God" she said as she felt a lump form in her throat. Falling to her knees, she knew tears were coming down her face, but she couldn't feel anything. 

            Gently stroking the bloodied face of the young man, Jennifer simply let loose an anguished scream as she clutched his shirt. 

"Damn" a rough male voice said behind her. 

Not turning around, Jennifer sat motionless as she heard the familiar thumping of well- traveled boots coming up behind her. "Well, I don't know what the hell happened to you or that freak, but I don't care. You two are coming with me." The now sober voice of Morris Walters barked at her as he leveled his pistol at her. 

Without even saying a word, Jennifer gently picked up the motionless form of Zapper in her arms and followed her father's horse. "Best get a move on girl, Mr. Millar hates to be kept waiting." He said with an evil grin as he started trotting off on a previously unssen trail. 

And while at the end of said trail, inside a large ranch

            "My toys!" the unseen man shrieked from the shadows. "That old fool was suppose to help drive the people away, and yet what happens?" he raged as various large objects were tossed around the room, the light almost avoiding the figure. 

            A flat voice interrupted the figure's tirade over a speakerphone. "Sir, we've got company."

This delivery seemed to placate the figure somewhat. "Good. In that case I'll have to ready the old man to greet them."

A surprisingly short time later, in the foyer of the house

Jennifer shuffled her way inside as her father holstered his gun. Gently placing the body of Zapper on the tiled floor, Jennifer fought to contain her anger as she stared at her father. 

            "Why?" she said through gritted teeth. 

Morris Walters took his hat off, and for a second Jennifer could have sworn she saw a look of almost infinite sadness pass through the old man's face. 

            The look vanished as he looked down towards Zapper. "Every man has to pay the devil the due. This was my time, but you and your friend messed everything up."

"You always did have a way with words Morris" a familiar voice rang out. Turning towards the sound, Jennifer blinked in recognition as she saw an old man sitting in a wheelchair that was moving on tracks set into the floor. "Jennifer, meet Marcus Augustus Millar, Sr." Morris said as he removed his hat. 

The old man dismissively waved his scarred hand. "No need to stand on ceremony here old friend, we're the only ones here. Well, living anyway." 

            As the men talked, Jennifer felt the old feeling of rage starting to boil inside her. "You killed him". She said, as the floor seemed to sway under her feet. Another voice inside her spoke back, its tone harsh:

"Don't say that! It's not my fault, if you had only let me do what I wanted we wouldn't be in this mess!" 

            While Jennifer seemed to be in a silent debate with the throw rugs, Morris turned his attention towards the old man. "Alright, I did what you asked. I let that pipsqueak take over and all the other stuff, now where's my share of the loot?" he barked.

If Millar was impressed, his withered face didn't show it. "I think the younger Walters should be brought up to speed on this. It's not every day where I get to explain the brilliance of my plans."

Morris icily looked down at the old man before carefully speaking. "This isn't the old days anymore Millar." "I know Morris, I know" the old man cheerfully replied as two plain featured ranch hands appeared behind Jennifer and ushered the two of them into the next room. 

            The room itself was decorated like something out a B-western director's dream. Large glass display cases holding gaudy costumes were situated at all four corners. Scale model recreations of various gunfights and battles were scattered across the room. Jennifer stumbled near the center, suddenly aware of her nakedness. 

            His daughter's nudity notwithstanding, Morris gave a low whistle as he looked around the room. "Nice place."

Millar said nothing as his chair moved him towards the center of the room. The chair stopped and gave a lour hiss as he rotated to meet them. "Miss Walters, has your father ever told you how he become the sheriff of this quaint little settlement? You see, some years ago of course, your father and I rode together. We were the last of a dying breed: outlaws. We robbed how many banks, 60, 80? Well, we were going to be the next James/Young gang; at least until your old man screwed up on the last job and I was stuck in this chair. After that we decided to retire and divvy up the taaaaaaa" the old man's voice suddenly slurred before coming to a stop. Morris whirled around, his guns at the ready when they heard a few muffled curses coming from small door off to the side of the room. 

            As Morris approached it, the door suddenly swung open and out stepped a young man dressed in Indian war paint and an amalgamation of a 7th Calvary dress uniform and an Apache chief headdress. "Who the hell are you?" Morris shouted he aimed his pistols at the man. 

The man grinned as he bowed low. "My name is Marcus Augustus Millar, Jr. My father died some time ago and what you're seeing there is simply one of my toys. Speaking of which" he said as he stepped on a floorboard. Jennifer was surprised to see the far wall slid down to revel a row of mint condition Gatling guns. Her father even more so as the guns started to fire, riddling his body with bullets. 

            Jennifer barely managed to duck down behind one of the many displays in time. The roar of the gunfire drowned out her screams as she felt body starting to change once again…

As Morris's dead body hit the floor, the young Millar smiled as he removed the guns from the man's bloody hands. "I can't believe you fell for that 'Hey Morris, I know where some treasure is buried and if you run everyone out I'll split it with you' line!" he cackled with glee. "With almost everyone gone, I can finally be free to play with my toys all day long!" he said as he pranced over to a wall mounted display of old tin figures representing cowboys and Indians. He was shaken out of his euphoria when he heard a loud 'thump' behind him. 

            Turning around, Marcus stared slack-jawed as he stared up into the baneful eyes of the She-Hulk. "Stay away from me!" he shrieked as he slammed on the floorboard, causing the guns to fire again. The massive monstrosity simply stood still as the bullets bounced off of her and destroyed the items around her. 

            Seeing the sight of his precious collection being riddled with bullets prompted the young man to rush towards the nearest display case. "My babies!" he cried as a few stray shots ricocheted towards him and tore several holes through his stomach. 

And the man clutched his wound, the She-Hulk could only scream in rage as she started to lash out at everything in sight…

The next day

            Jennifer Walters slowly sat up amidst the wreckage of the home. Every thing that had been in the home had been smashed, crushed, or somehow burned. 

            Silently, she stood up and picked up a curtain that somehow had been spared. Wrapping it around herself, she slowly made her way out of the rubble and towards what she hoped was the way back into town. 

            Tears flowed down her face as she shot a look over her shoulder at the wrecked house and the bodies inside. Dropping the curtain, Jennifer looked down to see that she had once again changed, only this time her skin was green. "Green, gray, does it matter? All I do is ruin everything I touch!" she shouted as she punched a hole in a nearby rock. 

            Leaping into the air, Jennifer said a silent goodbye to the town as her leap carried her far into the desert. 

The end

Savage Correspondences

Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Life can be a harsh, harsh mistress. An empty letter column again, although I do appreciate the kind words Terry. They mean a lot, they really do. 

What I want, and I hope I don't sound whiny or demanding with this, is simple. I want feedback, be it good or bad. If this story made you forget your troubles for even a few minutes, then that's all I ask.  If you think this story could have been better then by all means, feel free to tell me.

That's all for now gang

D


End file.
